Back To Us
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Happy Birthday Randi 333 your birthday gift from Steffi and Josie! Collab story :) There was one step still missing on the way of getting back together, so Alicia decided it was time to take that step. Story contains M-Rated parts that can be read over if you don't like that.


_Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Randi Happy Birthday to You. We wish you the happiest of birthdays - Steffi & Josie._

_Dear Randi We wish you the happiest of birthdays. We are incredible glad to have met you and gotten to know you. We both wanted to write you a birthday present. Steffi was lacking an idea and I had the idea but was lacking a kick in the butt and the energy to write. So we decided to do our very first collab story for you. We hope you will enjoy your birthday gift. Once more happy birthday!_

Story contains M-Rated parts that can be read over if you don't like that.

_We don't own the good wife..._

SUMMARY: Collab story :) There was one step still missing on the way of getting back together, so Alicia decided it was time to take that step.

* * *

**Back to Us**

She was drumming her fingers against the desk as she stared at the phone. She had debated this for days, well weeks or maybe months now. But always pushed it back, thinking she wasn't ready yet, thinking that each time she was closer to trusting him fully, something changed her mind and made her unsure once again. She had pushed back Hawaii because no matter how romantic the idea was it wouldn't be enough to fix them. If done for the wrong reasons it could even end up making things worse. Not to mention that she didn't have the time for it. And to be fair neither did he. And with the latest rumors about Marilyn who seemed mildly obsessed with him to say the least. Her own mother had told her about the other woman wanting to name the baby Peter and hinted more than a little that Peter was the father. Veronica had never been all too fond of her husband and thus more likely to just exaggerate. But even though Alicia knew that her mother was maybe just trying to scare her off Peter once more, she had been shocked and hurt at first but simple math had put her at ease. Along with a talk with Peter about what was actually going on. A talk that had helped her and brought her a little closer to this decision. But still she hadn't completely been there yet. Mostly because she was still unsure about her own feelings and what she wanted. However last weekend the kids had wanted to go ice-skating and in the end she had taken them and when they had begged her to ask Peter to join because he actually dared to go out on the ice with them unlike her, she'd caved and invited him. So they had shared a simple family day together, one that in the end had gone a long way to her making a final decision. She could have her family back, they might be changed, they might be different but sometimes different wasn't such a bad thing. After all here it might be a good thing since last time they had ended in hurt and pain, maybe them both having changed would keep them from repeating their mistakes.

She let out a sigh and got on the phone, finally dialing his office number, relieved when he picked up almost instantly. She could hear from his strained hello that he seemed to have had a rough day at work and wondered briefly if this was the right day after all. But all things considered he might need a better end to the day even more in this case.

"Hi Peter!" She couldn't help the small smile creeping up on her lips as she spoke. And she could hear him catch his breath in surprise.

"Hi... is everything alright?" He asked and she shook her head in light amusement. Either he assumed she needed yet another favor, or maybe the opposite, that she called to make sure he was still in his office because she wanted to _drop by._

"Yes... no worries I just wondered what your plans were for tonight?" She offered and cringed lightly, already knowing that didn't came out right. That he would now think it was exactly the kind of call where she offered him to come over for sex. And rightly so she heard his tired and lightly stressed sigh.

"Nothing planned, do you want me to come over?" He offered. And she was almost sure he was close to having said what time do you want me to be there, making her stomach ache a little. She knew this had not been easy on him, that her hot and cold playing had been hard, and yet he had respected it. Even when she kept pushing back renewing their vows, even when he had the younger and hot blonde working for him and clearly being into him while she, his own wife, didn't spend much time with him but held him on a tight leash. She could easily have seen him slip up now, had feared that he would but at the same time couldn't fully commit to him, either. The fact that he had still kept his promise to her had relieved and told her she really could trust him to never hurt her like that again.

"Actually I wondered if you wanted to have dinner. There is the new Spanish restaurant I would like to try, Cary mentioned the other day they had the best tapas he had ever tried." She answered, first part of her plan now out in the open. Well if he agreed to the dinner, that was. She really had been told about the restaurant by Cary the other day, he had gone on and on about the tapas there and how it was even better than the ones he had while in Barcelona with friends after high school.

She listened to Peter's breath over the phone and how it caught a little. He was clearly surprised by her offer.

"Sure I would love to... do you need me to order us a table?" He offered and she closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

"No, I will take care of that, can you pick me up... I am still at the office and I have some more work to do and I can imagine you do as well. But what about dinner at 7.30pm." She offered, hoping he could get out by then.

"7.30 it is. I will be there to pick you up at 7.10." He said and she smiled.

"Will Eli have a heart attack over you going to pick me up at my office?" She asked, unable to resist the temptation.

"Well, do you have Neil Gross or Colin Sweeney or Bishop there today?" Peter asked in return and she could hear he also found it funny, so she couldn't help the light chuckle escaping her lips.

"If they drop by I will make sure all three are gone by 7.10!" She told him and heard him laugh at that.

"Might be for the better so I don't lose my chief of staff. It would be such a hassle finding a new one."

"Peter! You are making fun of poor Eli!" She answered between giggles. For some reason that was always a sure hit between them making fun of King Lear's fool like he once almost 1½ year ago had called himself.

"You started it, Babe!" He replied and she nodded to herself, he was right she probably did start that one.

"Fine... I need to go Peter, I have a client coming in." She sighed as she looked up and saw Mrs. Jenkins approaching her.

"Okay see you later!" He sighed and she could hear that though it was not much his voice did seem a little bit more free from tension now than earlier. And she was happy about that. She placed her phone back down and welcomed her client.

* * *

As they later were seated at the Spanish restaurant enjoying the tapas she had to silently agree with Cary, it was some of the best she had ever tried. Both of them had ordered different kinds with the intention of sharing and tasting as many as possible. Their conversation was easily flowing and it was a relief. She told him small things about the new client she had signed and he told her about the difficulties he was facing with having to vet yet another candidate for the judgeship. When she had first learned that he was looking for another one and that he had fully taken Diane off the list she had been shocked. She knew he did it out of love for her and because of her fight with the other woman and Will. She had even talked to him about reconsidering but his mind had been set. And a part of her also knew that it was way too late now. There was no chance Diane would take the job now if offered, mostly because she had rules and she wasn't one who liked being screwed over. So Alicia had given up but pointed out that next time he needed to think about finding the best candidate for the job no matter if they were her opponents or not. She had also pointed out he needed to stop doing such things for her that though it was done out of love it didn't make them right and they could still come back to bite them.

She picked up a spiced shrimp whose taste had her moaning with enjoyment and Peter raising an eyebrow at her.

"That good?" He teased her and she smiled as she slowly licked her lips, staring at him.

"Umm yes _that_ good... want one?" She offered and smiled flirtingly at him, and she noticed him gulp and as he raised his hand to loosen his tie a little and then nodded.

"I would _love_ one!" He answered and she smiled lightly as she picked one up and reached over the table. Thankful that they had gotten a corner table and were unlikely to be discovered. As feeding each other with the risk of being caught on camera might not have looked the best. Or maybe Eli would have made it a photo op if he had known. There were only those two choices when it came to such things - either Eli falling over in shock or doing summersaults in happiness. Peter leaned forward and reached up a hand to steady hers while his lips curled around the shrimp and then licked the sauce of the fork before he let go of her hand. As she moved to take another one herself she glanced up at him teasingly.

"Good, right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Yes very good... Want to taste the potato cubes?" he offered and reached down to pick up one of the small cut out cubes on a stick which he held up for her, getting in the game with her. She shook her head in light amusement but nodded and leaned forward, letting him feed her the potato.

"I like them... Cary was right, it is delicious food... we should come back another day to try some of those dishes we didn't pick tonight." She answered as she swallowed the potato. He nodded slowly but she noticed the hopeful glint in his eyes, and she smiled brightly at him, letting him know that yes, she had offered another dinner. Dinner, that meant actual food and not using the restaurant's bathroom to rid herself of tension and urges.

She smiled happily and took a few more bites of some of the other dishes they had ordered, and he did the same.

"So where are the kids tonight? You never told me... and it would be unlike you to leave them at home alone and go out instead..." Peter asked her and she smiled lightly. He really knew her too well. Not that she expected anything else, after 20 years together anything else would be weird.

"Zach is over at some new friend of his, they are doing their college applications together, and Grace is at Shannon's." She answered, her brows furrowed lightly, something he seemed to catch right away.

"What is wrong?" He asked her and she sighed. Sure they had talked about Grace and the article but she had not relayed all her worries about the whole business to him, especially not the one about her employees checking out their daughter. Mainly because he would have beaten each and everyone up in a second if he did learn.

"Nothing, I just worry. It is so odd how she is not my little girl any longer. That she is a young woman instead. It almost makes me feel relieved when she goes to Shannon's or bible study. At least that means I know what is going on in her life. Rather than when she dresses up in cocktail dresses and puts on makeup and styles her hair." She admitted and he reached over the table to put a hand over hers. A gesture she accepted and made her turn her own so she could lace their fingers.

"It worries me as well. A lot, at least we know she is not with that jackass Connor any longer..." Peter growled and she smiled lightly while she gave his fingers a light squeeze and nodded. He disliked the smoking guy their daughter had dated even more than she did. Though at this point she would almost consider preferring Conner over Carey chatting Grace up. Another one of those things she had not told Peter but maybe she should, just not tonight. Tonight was meant to be nice, a quiet building up to what she intended to ask him later.

She pulled her hand away and went back to her food, winking lightly at him as she slowly bit into another shrimp, noticing him shuddering.

She ate the shrimp and picked up one of the stuffed wine leaves, this time with her fingers as she always managed to spill most of it if she ate them with knife and fork. She bit into it carefully, one bite after another and caught Peter's eyes that were fastened on her lips. He seemed in trance and to have stopped eating. She took the last few bites and sucked the tips of her fingers clean, very aware of him still watching her.

"Want one?" She offered with a smile.

"Huh?"

"A wine leaf? You stared at mine so I figured you might want one..." She teased flirtingly, and picked one more up and reaching over the table to feed him. He caught onto her action and like earlier his hand closed around her wrist. He bit into the food slowly, his lips brushing her fingers and making her shudder lightly. He kept his hold on her hand as he ate the last of the roll, this time he was the one sucking the pads of her fingers, letting his tongue trace them slowly as he caught her gaze.

Yes, she wanted more of this and not just of the teasing and flirting but more time with him. Time where he held her hand and comforted her when she was worried. Time where they teased each other. And time where they were a family once again. She cared about him, sitting here like this she knew she had never stopped. That he had always had a part of her heart, and she had fallen back in love with him a little bit more every day from when they started to reconnect last year. And now she wanted to take the last steps to make it real and not just weekly meetings for sex and planned vow renewal that would never really happen. Because in the end those things didn't really matter, what mattered was them right here and now. That she finally knew she trusted and loved him enough to want him back fully and she did. She now knew she did. She smiled gently at him and pulled her hand carefully back. She picked up her glass of wine and looked at him while taking a sip. He smiled back but looked suspiciously at her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I will tell you later okay? Not now... now I want to enjoy the food and then I would like some dessert." She added the last part with a grin and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I see, something with chocolate involved I assume?" He questioned and she nodded with a grin.

"Of course, is there any other kind?" She answered and he shook his head in amusement, they both knew she had a secret obsession for everything chocolate, it was her guilty pleasure. She also knew he would make sure she got to have her favorite dessert after dinner no matter what. One time far back they had been to a place where they didn't have anything with chocolate and he had convinced the chef to make something especially for her. She was sure she would get to enjoy the chocolate mousse she had spotted on the menu earlier.

They ate the dessert in a similar fashion to the rest of the meal, actually sharing one portion of the mousse because they were already pretty full from the main course. But the chocolate treat was obligatory and Peter watched her in silent amusement while she ate the sweet mousse, moaning and making a show of how much she enjoyed it. She knew on some level it was mean, then again if the rest of the evening would go according to her plan he would be rewarded more than adequately.

* * *

Once dessert was done they remained for some more at the table, having some coffee and when it was time they drove home in Peter's limo that was waiting for them outside, complete with driver and one security guard in the passenger seat. Alicia smiled to herself, though it was a little strange, she could get used to this she had to admit. Traveling in style of the Governor and the First Lady. She had gotten in opposite from him but now as he was smiling at her softly she reconsidered and slid into the seat next to him, then leaned in for a kiss that was meant to be gentle and expressing how she'd felt all evening: In love with him. But it got heated quickly, so she sighed and climbed on top of him, straddling his lap and leaning into him. This felt so good though she had planned for a more romantic setup than doing it on the back seat of the limousine. So she pulled back reluctantly.

"Peter, stop. Let's not do this now." she told him, moving back to the seat opposite of him. The look of disappointment on his face told her that she maybe hadn't chosen her words right. But then again this was not how she'd intended it to go, but she had other plans, better plans. So she gave him a soft and reassuring smile.

"We are almost at my place, there won't be enough time." she tried to explain, though that would normally not be a valid reason to stop them. They had after all perfected the art of being quick about their encounters. She couldn't recall the last time they had actually really taken their time and made love. Like in actually taking off all their clothes and doing it on a bed. She knew that was what Peter had wanted all this time, it had been his idea after all to renew their vows in a grand romantic gesture. So now that she'd finally wrapped her mind around it she just needed to execute the last part of her plan. And just on time they pulled up outside of her apartment building.

Peter was still looking disappointed though he tried to smile over it. Her own smile became a little brighter. It was now or never. She leaned closer to him.

"Do you want to come up with me? As I told you, the kids are not home." she informed him.

That did take him by surprise, exactly as she'd anticipated. He raised one eyebrow.

"Sure. Why not." he told her, pressing the button on the intercom.

"Lionel, I'll walk my wife up to her apartment, please wait." he said.

Alicia smiled and shook her head.

"I think you can send Lionel home." she told him, biting her bottom lip and smiling suggestively.

Peter gasped.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his expression now going to hopeful and happy. She felt a pang of guilt for having waited so long to finally make this right.

"Yes Peter, I am sure." she confirmed with a nod.

He took a deep breath and then grinned widely, pressing the intercom button once more.

"Change of plans. I'll be staying a little longer. You can just leave, Lionel." he added

"All right Sir, as you wish. Have a good night." the voice of the driver resounded.

Peter and Alicia then got out of the car and made their way inside the building, their hands laced together. Alicia let them inside her apartment and switched on some lights. He walked into the living room, looking around as if he was here the first time, clearly not feeling at home at all. She sighed, it was time to change that.

"So, as mentioned before I wanted to talk to you about something else." she opened up the conversation.

"Ok, what is it?" he inquired, looking slightly alarmed. So she decided to just go for it, not drawing it out any longer.

"I know I've been distant a lot lately. I still needed to figure things out in my head. And I have to admit being busy was only part of the reason while I kept pushing the vow renewal away."

Peter wanted to interrupt her then, but she lifted up her hand in a gesture to signal him that he should let her finish. He nodded and she went on.

"I really love that you gave me all the time that I needed, which was maybe even more time than I deserved. But now I have figured it out for myself and I think...well I think you should give up your Chicago place and move in with me - with us."

Peter looked at her, stunned once more, considering her words. She gave him time to sort through his thoughts, patently waiting for him to make up his mind.

"Alicia. Are you sure about this?" he asked her, the hope and love shining in his eyes almost knocking her over backwards. One more prove that he'd been ready to do this all along and just patiently waiting for her to come around.

"Yes I am really sure. It's about time." she answered, walking closer to him and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, one that he returned eagerly, his hands gently curling into the fabric of her dress on her hips. That red dress once more that he loved seeing on her so much. She'd put it on exactly for that reason, too, knowing she wouldn't have time to change into something else before he picked her up. So she'd chosen a dress that would still pass as business like but otherwise was the most sexy she could get away with for work.

"Are you sure you want to do that, there will be security upgrades and adjustments, you'll be under closer surveillance by default..." he started to explain but she just cut him off with another kiss, silencing his resistance.

"I know all that Peter. But it's time. I want my husband back completely. Not just for some hours per week but as much as I can get. I know you will still be in Springfield part of the time but I can maybe come with you if it's over the weekend. And when you're in Chicago I want to spend the nights with you, sleeping close to you." she told him. His lips curled into a wide grin.

"Sleeping, hmn?" he wanted to know with a flirty voice, leaning in and softly kissing the side of her throat.

She giggled, his lips tickling her and making a shiver of anticipation run down her spine.

"Yes. Let's just say lots of activities that include a bed." she said, laughingly.

"Hmn, hmn. I like that, immensely. I think I need to see that one again though before I can agree to this." he teased her, his hands running up and down her sides.

"I think that can be arranged, Mr. Governor." she whispered against his ear, now making him the one to shudder. They went into the bedroom, killing all the lights on their way. Once inside Alicia lit the small lamp on her bedside table and went back to him, smiling softly. They started kissing, her hands instantly going for his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders, then making quick work of removing his tie. Next she unbuttoned his shirt, not wasting any more time. His hands in the meantime found the zipper of the dress, undoing it and pushing it off her, his need to feel bare skin matching hers.

She split his shirt open and took it off him, then her hands went to fumble on his pants. He gripped her hands and looked at her intensely.

"Sh, slow down Babe. This is not some hurried encounter anymore. We have all night and I want to enjoy that, every second of it." he told her and she smiled, kissing him thoroughly, enjoying how he kissed her back in the same manner, his hands letting go of her wrists and now gently caressing her naked back.

* * *

M RATED PART!

He found the clasp of her bra and undid it quickly, slipping it off her and bending over to capture her breasts with his lips, making her sigh as he fastened on first one, than the other peak until they were hard and standing out. He urged her backwards, making her lie down on the bed and following after her, paying closer attention to her breasts until she was moaning and arching her back with pleasure. Only then did he start kissing a trail downwards, making her shiver in anticipation and voice her protest - even if it was a weak one.

"Peter, no, you don't have to..." It wasn't that she didn't want him to, but more that she was so wet and ready for him already that she needed him to finally shed the rest of their clothing and be inside of her. She wasn't used anymore to that kind of detailed foreplay, her body by now accustomed to their quick and rushed encounters.

"Hmn, I know but I want to. I've dreamed about having you like this again, all for me without having to be quick about it and hurry. So, yes, I think I have to." he told her and moved further downwards, hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them off her, baring her completely to him, making her pulse spike with need and anticipation. With a wide smile he bend his head and with torturing slowness began to let his lips run over her. She gasped, the initial contact was soft and careful, him taking his time to get re-accustomed to her but still it nearly sent her over the edge right away, the sparks of pleasure igniting her whole being up to the tips of her hair. He applied more and more pressure with his lips, his tongue circling her most sensitive spot and driving her crazy. She gripped the sheets next to her tightly, being tempted to actually grip his head and push him down further. But she'd agreed to do this on his terms, to go slow and take their time, so she contented herself with holding on to the sheets.

When she was almost there he let up his torment, leaving her groaning in frustration.

"Peter, why did you stop?" she whined. He kissed her stomach and she felt his laughter rumble against her.

"I thought you didn't even want me to do that in the first place?" he teased her.

She gasped, then decided to join in his game.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want, Mr. Governor." she begged him, giving her voice an extra needy edge, knowing that combined with the use of his title would get to him.

Sure enough he hurriedly got off the bed and got rid of his pants, then came back to her.

"Don't worry Mrs. First Lady, I'll take good care of you, I promise." he said as he covered her, leaning in for a passionate and hungry kiss, his hardness stroking along the inside of her thighs and her stomach telling her that he was just as ready as she was. He braced his weight on his elbows and then shifted around until he slid inside of her easily. She moaned, heavenly bliss wrapping around her instantly from his deliberate and deep strokes. She held on to his shoulders, crossing her legs over his to pull him as closely to her as she could, moving against him, countering his strokes to have him even deeper inside of her.

He groaned and rested his head in the crook of her neck, his breathing labored and hot against her ear spurring her on even more. She felt a powerful orgasm build deeply inside of her, the pleasure spreading throughout her whole body and finally taking over all of her senses, making her cry out loudly and go rigid under him while he intensified his movements even more, drawing out her climax until he felt her go limb and relax, only to stop moving then. She opened her eyes to look at him, he was grinning wickedly and in that moment she realized he wasn't done yet, he was still hard and ready to go, making her gasp and shudder in excitement.

They rolled over so she was on top now, leaning in to kiss him for a bit until she had caught her breath a little, then sat upright and started to rock her hips, sighing at the sweet torture she was submitting herself to. Her body still singing and trying to come down from the last high, but now being faced with the next onslaught to her senses. Her nerve endings firing as new waves of pleasure and heat started to form and spread throughout her, making her moan and gasp, happy to be in charge this time. Peter moaned and strained under her, he had to be close but was hanging on to the last bit of control for her sake, waiting until she was ready once more. She was there quicker than she'd thought possible, but she was caught up in the bliss of the moment so nothing else mattered now and she needed to be there once more with him, wanted to feel that perfect moment of unison to prove that they could still work perfectly together after all that had happened.

"Peter." she gasped his name as she felt herself getting closer, he gripped her hips and pushed her down on him hard, triggering her next climax, making her cry out as her body started to clench down on him. He followed her with a loud groan, grinding his hips against her while still gripping her tightly and riding out his own high.

* * *

M RATED OVER

When they were both completely spent she collapsed on top of him, sweaty and exhausted but also feeling the warmth and love for him run through her. There was no denying it, she loved him so much and she didn't want to spend more time away from him any more than she had to.

"I love you, Peter." she said because she couldn't keep that to herself anymore. She didn't want to. He rolled them around so they were cuddled up next to each other, spreading the sheets over them.

"I love you, too. I'm so happy for this. It's all I ever wanted. I'm Governor now and I have you back, my beautiful and amazing First Lady." he told her and kissed her gently.

She grinned at that. She hadn't really felt as the First Lady much so far but she guessed if they were now going to be a real couple again in every sense of the word, she might get used to that. She sure loved him calling her that in his playful and teasing way.

"Yes, Mr. Governor. I'm really looking forward to being your First Lady." she told him with affection thick in her voice, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss, the wide grin on his face mirroring her own. Knowing that they were finally ok again and he swore to himself he'd do anything in his power to keep it that way.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed! Please let us know your thoughts! _


End file.
